(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns processes and apparatuses for mixing two gases by injection of a second gas, in a flow of a first gas which flows in a portion of a channel.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The known processes and apparatuses of this type are all involved with an axial co-ejection of the second gas into the first gas. Even by providing the channel portion with means for producing flurries in the flow of the first gas, the distance, downstream of the injection of the second gas, to obtain a substantially homogeneous mixture of the two gases is relatively long, which requires a straight length of the corresponding channel portion, which is often incompatible with the requirements of compactness of the devices where such a mixture is carried out. On the other hand, in the case of mixtures of certain gases, more particularly oxygen in a flow of air to over-oxygenate the latter, the non-homogenization which has been observed along the distance above-mentioned does not enable to prevent the formation of local subconcentrations of the gas injected, such as in the vicinity of the walls of the channel portion, which may present major risks in the case where the second gas consists of oxygen.